four corners
by composing
Summary: REUPLOAD. marthxroy. ONESHOT. Just because I hadn't met him didn't mean I couldn't be friends with him, right?


**Title:** Four Corners  
><strong>Fandoms: <strong>Super Smash Brothers  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** MarthxRoy  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG**  
><strong>**Warnings/Spoilers: **OOC  
><strong>Summary: <strong>**_Just because I'd never met him before didn't mean I couldn't be friends with him, right?_**

* * *

><p>Roy Pherae was the general of the Lycian Army, but he wasn't enrolled until wartime.<p>

Every since he was little, they taught him how to defend himself and other soldiers. He never did learn how to impress ladies or play games. He had his childhood stolen right before his eyes. He didn't know what childhood was back then, so it didn't bother him at all.

He was seven years old when Lycia hosted a convention, of sorts. Almost everyone had came from the four corners of the world. There was Prince Ephraim and Princess Eirika of Renais, Princess Sheeda of Talis, and Lady Ellincia of Crimea. The person that Roy remembered the most was Prince Marth of Altea.

The blue haired boy was quiet, calm, and composed. His eyes were intense, but they were never focused on him. There was a cocky air when he talked, but he knew there was a right with royalty. Roy was downright scared of him.

Roy wasn't allowed to enter the conference since when the royals passed by. He didn't stop from passing by on these occasions. He met Ephraim and Eirika, who were quite interested in him, and his royal air, even though he was a Marques.

Roy Pherae was scared of Marth Lowell of Altea. He always ran out whenever the calm prince entered the room. He had cursed at himself for the fear that always seemed to overcome him. The blood drained from his face and he just stared at the Prince from far away.

Ephraim and Eirika were his closest friends during this time. They understood how Roy felt when Marth casted a watchful glance upon them. They understood everything about the fear Roy felt when Wolt and Lilina didn't.

Of course, the convention wouldn't last forever. Roy found himself back on the rigorous schedule of training, training, and even more training. He was preparing for the roll of being Lycia's high general and he was reviewing for a war, if there ever was one.

But even though Roy should have been focused on the training, he was distracted. His mind kept wandering off, wondering if Lycia was ever going to host another convention and if he was ever going to see Ephraim and Eirika ever again.

"Probably not," Lilina concluded, "I think that was why Father and Eliwood kept saying that we shouldn't have met each other. They didn't want us lingering over them when it was over."

But Roy had disobeyed his father's orders and met the royals. He met them and grew close to them, so when they left, Roy was devastated, even though he knew that would happen. He didn't regret anything he had done.

Even his tutors had noticed that Roy was being inattentive in lessons as he grew older. Eliwood was scared that his son would shirk off his duties, and his mother wasn't around to stop him either.

A sudden opportunity approached Eliwood years later. There was a tournament hosted by the Smash Brothers, whoever they were. "This is perfect!" Eliwood exclaimed, later seized by a coughing fit. He was going to enroll his son immediately, fighting against another person would be just what Roy needed to cheer him up.

Roy was enraged when Eliwood had told him what was planned, "FATHER- HOW COULD YOU! I'M NOT A CHILD! You can't do this without my permission! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" He was outraged, his face matching his hair.

"It's an opportunity for you to hone your skills, son. The war has ended, you have the Sword of Seals- what can you do, but enter a tournament?" Eliwood replied, his voice a dangerously calm tone.

So there he was, shipped off to the Melee Tournament to defeat something- or someone, called the Master Hand. Roy was nervous, he was the best on his continent, but where was he, compared to everyone else? He was scared now, not sure if people were going to accept him.

People chatted avidly on land about how excited they were. The first thing that Roy noticed was that there was how different everyone was. There were gorillas and crocodiles and men in weird costumes. It was like the convention, Roy realized, people in all shapes and sizes.

As Roy headed to his dorm assignment in the Smash Mansion, he slowly heard the creaking of the floorboards, "Someone's here, before me?" Roy murmured, thinking of the person that invaded his life years earlier.

He found Marth in the room, smiling at him from the sofa chair. Roy had never expected to see Marth Lowell in the same contest as he was. Roy nodded, "I'm Roy of Pherae." He grinned, expecting to see some sort of reaction.

"Marth Lowell of Altea." The bluenette replied, holding out his hand, "Good Luck in the tournament, Marques." He was grinning from ear to ear, as if expecting Roy to react.

Roy didn't flinch at all, but nodded, "You too, Prince Marth."

Roy knew how hard it was for him to see anybody he hadn't seen on his continent, but seeing Marth was like the four corners gathering again.

End


End file.
